


Breakfast and a Show - July 13, 2020

by banjo99



Series: Breakfast and a Show [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjo99/pseuds/banjo99
Series: Breakfast and a Show [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762708
Kudos: 4





	Breakfast and a Show - July 13, 2020

Hermione looked at the head table and dropped her fork, the eggs she had carefully scooped falling across the table.

"Ron, Harry - look! Dumbledore's eyes have gone dark," said Hermione.

Sure enough, the usual twinkling eyes of the headmaster had gone as dark and dull as those of Professor Binns. The rest of the hall had begun to notice as well. It was about that moment too that the kitten kids darted out from the head table and began to jump and paw at one of the walls in the Great Hall. It seemed there was something flashy, like a laser pointer, dancing up and down.

"Calm down, everyone. This happens from time to time. As you I shared before, I am the god of twinkling eyes. Sometimes my eyes get so excited by what they see, the twinkle goes out and flies around. This is when I'm at my most vulnerable and need help. One thousand points to the person that captures the twinkle that has escaped my eyes and brings them back to me," Dumbledore announced.

The Hall erupted into chaos. Table and chairs were overturned. Dishes were flung. First years were stepped on. 

Brian the Obvious Sous Chef threw one of this swords at the twinkle to stop it from flying away from him.

Colin Creevy, demigod of milk, was running after the twinkle with an empty glass milk bottle to try and capture it.

Goyle activated his 'larger than the sun' power, and floated into the air, attempting to attract it with his gravity.

Ernie MacMillan, the house-fluid icon, jumped from table to table, his robes automatically adjusting to the appropriate color to match this house, trying to grab the twinkle.

"Headmaster, surely you have a way to call your twinkle back to you, being a deity," Snape intoned.

"True, but this much chaos in the Great Hall is something run to see! It has not been since you and your partner Lockhart setup that dueling match that we have seen this much action!"


End file.
